


LIVE Trailer of Voltron Oc characters

by FireDragon123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanfic sequal to Voltron, Meeting my oc characters, Multi, New OC, Q&A, Sequal trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDragon123/pseuds/FireDragon123
Summary: This isn’t a fanficThis is information about my new oc characters of a brand new Voltron fanfic series I’m working on! But rather than make it a way to info dump everything about my character, I’m making this a bit more fun! So, when the first chapter comes out and u want to support it, plz leave constructive criticism on what I should work on. Also, plz give me more ideas to improve my fan fic. It’s been in my head for a while and since I see not many people tackling this subject, I’m gonna be the first one to do it! I won’t spoil anything about my plot, except for my oc characters. I need a blueprint of my oc characters and what I’m working on, cause as far as I know, this fan fic is free formed and the only blueprint I have on the plot is my big imagination. Anyways, I hope u enjoy!





	LIVE Trailer of Voltron Oc characters

3...2...1...and... ACTION!  
Mistery Oc: *Makes trumpet noises* MEET Liam Kogane Mcclain and Valentina Kogane Mcclain! Yay! *Party sound effects made my Valentina 

Liam: *Sighs* Hi! I’m Liam as you know already cause my goof ball of a sister shouting in front of the camera

Valentina: Hey! U have to admit your intro I made is amazing! Something that’s worth an ocar! Look see, even Kcozmo agrees! Right?

Kcozmo: *barks happily as he wags his tail and licks Mistery Oc*

Valentina: *laughs* awww! It tickles oh my god, your so cute! *Makes dark voice near the camera as she takes out her sword Bayard and pointing it at the camera: but don’t let his cuteness fool you... cause he’s a savage comet wolf that will kill you if u put one finger on our family*

Kcozmo: *growls in front of camera*

Liam: Ok ok I think they get it! So anyways, that’s my sister, now anyways umm... *anxiety starts comming in because he realizes this is a LIVE trailer and he doesn’t know what to do* ummm...., so I’m the son of Keith Kogane and Lance McClain and the brother of my little sister. She’s not a ego character or Mary Sue don’t worry, cause if we have one you would of hate this fanfic already, she’s just super prideful, is one of those “I will die for you” loyal and over protective of her family. Plus stubborn, impulsive, restless,but anyways, I’m the black palident of Voltron somehow and yea, that’s how I got here. Don’t ask why we need Voltron again ok, that would spoil the plot and then this story would become boring. Anyways, ummm yea so let’s talk about my family. You already met my hyperactive sister, Valentina McClain Kogane (call her Valentina for short) umm, Keith was the leader and Lance was the right hand man. Pretty cool I guess and also fun fact, my name in Irish is called “Strong Willed Warrior” Ummm yea.... *wispers to sis: Help Me! What do I say!?*

Valentina: Don’t worry, you got this! Just tell them our childhood or fun facts. You could talk about mine and I’ll tell yours. Sounds good?

Liam: ok, yep thanks. Anyways, today I’m gonna talk about this sister here. So, me and Valentina are biological kids of Keith and Lance. How we were born is something Dad and Papi have to tell since I don’t really remember other than us being held by our Dad and Papi once we were born. I remember Papi said that when we came out, I was the mellow one while Valentina is pretty reckless and she still is. *chuckles at the memories*

Valentina: Yep, and I’m proud of it! Someone needs to fit the instinct of Dad, your the one who fits Papi’s quote on quote “sharpshooter.” You know the pickup, he used on every girl he sees when he was in his teens

Papi (Lance): Hey! At least it worked! And the ladies loved it! It even worked on this person! *Puts a arm around Dad (Keith) Right Samurai? *Nudges Dad (Keith)*

Dad (Keith) : *Rolls his eyes but blushes* It worked, by getting yourself handcuffed by a tree 

Papi (Lance) : *Blushes* Shut up!

Valentina: ok anyways now that Dad and Papi is here, can you tell them how we’re born?

Dad (Keith) : as interested they are, the writer told us that we’re saving that story in our series, not trailer. So yea

Papi (Lance) : *chokes in the laugh and blushes* oh my god Keith! You just broke the forth wall! How are we gonna pay for that property damage!

Dad (Keith): Liam already broke the forth wall before so why not break even more walls

Liam Welp anyways, CUT AWAY! BEFORE PAPI AND DAD STARTS FLIRTING MORE WITH EACHOTHER! Anyways, yea our family likes to spend time together just being a normal family with normal problems in a normal world in which for some plot reason makes us bring back Voltron.

Valentina: What’s wrong with Papi and Dad’s flirting? I think it’s kinda cute in a dorky dumb way.

Liam: This is LIVE! What would people think about the new generation of Voltron if we have their flirting.

Valentina: I don’t care what they do, well as long as they don’t kill themselves but yea. Anyways our family is already weird, in a cool way. I mean, robot lions that can fuse together into a bigger robot. That’s so amazing! Anyways, don’t worry, I’m sure it would be fine. Ok, next I’ll like to introduce the writer’s other ocs. U may be asking where are the rest of the original characters. Well, they are comming in 3, 2, 1 and...

*Door breaks open Hunk,Pidge,Matt,Shay,Allura,Shiro and 4 Oc

Space dog oc: *barks happily and pounces on Kcozmo* Translate: Hi big brother! What did I miss!

Kcozmo: *barks* Translate: Hello little sis! Did u just used a Hamilton line?

Space dog oc: *barks* Translate: Yea! I love music and songs and Hamilton is one of my favorite musicals!

Valentina: Hi everyone! Ok camera audience, this is Hunk (lasts generation Voltron), his wife Shay, their daughter Christina Garret (new generation yellow palident) Pidge (last gen green palident), Matt who is Pidge’s bro, Jayden Jade our new green palident but call her Jay is good, our other comet pet that we just found some time ago (I’m not calculating the time from this galaxy to Earth cause that would take too long) and has a close bond with Kcozmo, Allura (old blue palident), Shiro and our new blue palident Tsunami (They didn’t gave him his last name don’t judge him, he’s been though a lot ok.) So lets start Hunk, Shay and Christina.

Hunk: umm hello! Hunk here with Shay and my daughter Cristina. She’s super sweet and also shy. I just came back from helping Cristina learn how to cook. She’s not that great

Shay: Hello everyone

Cristina: umm hi *starts to become camera scared because she’s worried on her apperence cause that’s how she got bullied a lot*

Valentina: I’ll be the judge of that!

Cristina: Are you sure

Valentina: Yea! The last time you tried to make chocolate chip cookies, they were burnt but to be fair I really liked it.

Liam: That’s my weird sister. Like, those cookies were freshly out of the stove all burnt up, like set on fire burnt and you just blew out the fire, wait for them to cool a little and ate them

Valentina: and I thought I was the weird one! They were so good. 

Liam: you ended up getting a sugar rush for a for the rest of the week. 

Valentina: Yea what did you expect, you guys didn’t want any so I didn’t wast any of it. And at least it gave me enough energy to finally beat level 6 of training. Also you should know I have a giant sweet tooth

Cristina: well, I might regret this but here. *gives Valentina a weird purple burnt muffin* Try it, I’m not that much of a cook anyways and more into gardening and planting.

Valentina: As your best friend, I’ll give you my review on this muffin. *Takes a bite of muffin witch tases like cotton candy and gives a thumbs up* This tase amazing Cristina! Jay, do you want to try some?

Jay: umm no thanks

Valentina: just try one plz

Jay: I’m not hungry sorry 

Valentina: well, ok I guess.

Cristina: thanks but I’m not much of a cook, I rather be garding and planting flowers.

Liam: that’s cool! Anyways, up next is Pidge,Matt and Jay

Pidge: Hi guys! Pidge here. This is my brother Matt and our apprentice, Jay

Matt: Hi everyone!

Jay: um hey guys!

Pidge: So, I guess were up in space... again

Matt: yep

Jay: for you guys yea, for us this is gonna totally be fun *sarcasum*

Liam: Jay, buddy that joke was way too obvious

Jay: Hey I tried! 

Valentina: ok now it’s Shiro, Allura and Tsunami.

Allura: Greetings everyone! It’s so good to be here!

Shiro: Hello

Tsunami: Ummm hi guys. So, what do we talk about now?

Valentina: idk we have to give them something since now a days, we all have short attention spans in movies and trailers. Explosive stuff? Bombs? *writer wispers in oc’s ear* oh were now gonna be answering questions now, ok. This is gonna test everyone’s attention span

Question #1: What type of Bayard you have?

Jay: I got a whip 

Cristina: I got a mace

Liam: Bow and arrow

Valentina: it’s a Damascus Sword. They are made of Damascus steel and long ago, people know how to forged them but now, it’s forgotten. (P.s simpolic sword, the plot has something to do with history. Just a clue if u want to find out the plot. Also I did research on this sword and they are really beautiful. Search them up, they are very interesting.)

Tsunami: ShotGun!

Question 2: Will there be any oc ships?

Liam: we don’t know yet

Question 3: what types of emotional problems do you guys have to go through?

Cristina: we’re going through a lot of problems. Even Valentina, despite already looking like a Mary Sue, the writer is gonna gave this girl a personality and motive of why she’s a sunshine of joy, don’t worry

Valentina: yea plz don’t call me a Mary Sue. The writer is gonna have to give a personality to me

Question 4: How did u chose the names of your oc?

Liam: To be honest, Dad and Papi had to go serch up in google our names cause during that time, we they have no idea what name they should come up with.

Cristina: Shay and Hunk picked out this name

Jay: I was named based on my favorite YouTuber “Jaiden Animations” ( youtube.com/channel/UCGwu0nbY2wSkW8N-cghnLpA?reload=9 )  
(P.s if u know this channel then congrats, since this is base off her backstory, u now know part of Jays backstory)

Question 5: Are you gonna bring Lotor back?

Writer: A friend ask me about that once when I was thinking of making this fan fic series. I thought about this and made up my mind that no, Lotor won’t be comming back as a villain. He already got a chance to be a backstabbing villain and I found no place in the story, pulse it would be hard to introduce him anyways so yea. Also, I feel like it would be lazy writing if I just bring him back.  
So anyways, this is the end of the trailer! I hope you enjoyed this as much as i am while writing this! In the next 3 day, I’ll be replying to your comments as much as I can so if you have any questions, let me know! Now, introducing a fan fic sequal to “Voltron Legendary Defenders” called “Voltron New Generation” I hope this series would become a success! Bye!


End file.
